Good and Evil
by QTrepe432
Summary: The Orphanage Gang goes on a mission. After a while they find out that this mission is nothing of what they expect. Things happen that bring everyone together.Pleez R&R Thanks!
1. New Mission

Good and Evil

Chapter 1

Selphie woke up, not feeling so good that day, and just layed around, a sound buzzing in her head, her palms getting clammy, she just couldn't think.

She felt sick, and ran to the bathroom not knowing what to do. She coughed and choked, ready to cry, trying to hold it back. With no control, she sat in front of the toilet, crying her eyes out, until Quistis, Rinoa, and Ellone came to the door.

"Selphie, come down to breakfast. We all ate already but we will wait for you to finish your breakfast, because Cid is sending us on a mission." Rinoa said, trying to get the sound through the door.

"Duh Rinoa the doors are sound proof, unless you knock." Quistis said knocking loudly. Selphie Wiped her eyes, got up and slowly walked to the door.

She opened it halfway and saw who it was, and opened the door wider. "H hey guys, what's going on?" Selphie said shakily, still feeling queasy.

"Well," Rinoa said starting to say all of it over again. "Selphie, you don't look so good." Quistis said, cutting off Rinoa, who put her hands on her hips and gave Quistis a dirty look with Ellone laughing in the background.

"Well, I don't really feel all that great, but I need some fresh air anyway, so let me get my clothes on." Selphie said closing the door and walking to her bedroom.

After about five minutes of sitting outside Selphie's room, Selphie came out and looked better than she had a little while ago. "I'm ready." Selphie said putting a comforting smile on her face that made everyone feel better.

Once they all got to the cafeteria, all the guys got up from their table and went to meet the girls. "What's going on you guys?" Selphie said confused.

"Well, Cid is sending us on a mission, but if you don't feel well enough, then you should stay here, but I advise that you come with us. Remember what happened last time when you didn't come with us." Quistis said, being the teacher that she is.

Selphie thought about what had happened the last time they went without her. The whole group was trapped in between a layer of snot, and tree, without a way to get loose.

Selphie giggled at the thought of them all being stuck to a tree. "Where exactly are we going?" Selphie said. "Well that's just it, we don't know, all Cid told us is that the guys were going to a completely different place than we are going." Rinoa said.

Selphie turned around, and said something but everyone didn't hear what she was saying as she got farther and farther away, until she got out of the door.

Everyone looked at each other, after she had left, and started laughing so hard, that everyone in the cafeteria thought they were crazy. They all went to Selphie's room to see if she was packing or staying, but she wasn't in her room.

So they all went to Cid's office, to ask if he had seen Selphie, sure enough, she had come in to ask him where the mission was, just as he had opened his jar of pickles.

"I told her how to get to the mission, but I didn't tell her where the mission was, and she gave me this dirty look, stuck her hand in my pickle jar, and took a pickle." Cid said telling them the whole story.

"Cid, how do we get to the mission?" Quistis said wondering what he had told Selphie.

"Well, first you get on the Rangarok go to Dollet, get on the 3 o clock train to Timber Woods. When you get there go into the black Moomba club, and ask the lady at the counter for Gabriella. Then she will take you to a back room, and have you wait there. After Gabriella comes in, tell her that you are the See-D's from Balamb and that you are here on the mission, then she will tell you what to do next." Cid said, surprisingly without hesitation.

Everyone just stared at him while he looked at each and every one of the See-D's in the room. "Can you write that out please?" Zell said, being so confused.

Cid typed out the instructions, and printed them for the See-D's who packed up their stuff afterwards and left. They went to the loading dock, and got on the Rangarok.

The long flight to Dollet made everyone wonder if they were going to make the 3 o clock train to Timber Woods. They luckily made it to Dollet with and hour of extra time, so Squall ran out to get some food for the starving See-D's waiting at the train station.

Squall made it back, with about five minutes until the train took off, so he jumped on a car trying to find any of the group he had come with. Finally, he saw Zell rocking his head with headphones on his ears, with Ellone sitting next to him with earplugs.

Quistis was reading a book, duh. And Seifer was watching the very boring animal documentary very intensively. As if the lion was going to jump out of the t.v. and get him.

Rinoa was sleeping, and Irvine was playing with his hat. When Squall walked by Irvine, he noticed Selphie was laying in Irvine's lap. He went over to Rinoa and sat down next to her.

After about five hours of doing nothing, the intercom came on. "Next stop Timber Woods." Squall woke everyone up, and told them to get their stuff. They did and when they got to the station at Timber Woods, they looked around for the Black Moomba club.

They found it in the middle of a shopping center and went in to the counter and did what it said exactly on the paper. Selphie punched Irvine in the stomach for looking at all the women who were working there funny as they were walking to the back room. They all sat down, and talked until Gabriella came in and briefed them on what to do next.

"Now, it is more important than ever to pay attention." Gabriella said.

"So you with the hotdog, throw it away, and you staring at my chest, don't make me poke your eyes out. Now what you will do now is get into two lines. One for boys, and one for girls. The boys will go into the room across the hall, and the girls will go into the room next door. Once you are there guys, there will be men in red suits, who will take you to the place you are staying and you cannot tell anyone you are there to monitor what is going on. You have my permission to do whatever it takes to keep things in order." Gabriella said.

"Now boys, you will follow Lucia into your room." The men filed out of the room, and the girls just stood there in line quietly waiting for Gabriella to tell them what to do.

"Okay girls, here's what you need to do. Just basically, be on your best behavior or else you will be sent to where the guys are. You must not tell them you are mortal." This made Quistis perk up.

"What do you mean, mortal?" Quistis said, raising her eyebrows. "You will soon find out, follow me, and be quiet."


	2. Life In Paradise

Good and Evil

Chapter 2

Life in Paradise

The Girls followed Gabriella into the room. All of a sudden, it felt warm, and safe. The girls looked around, and saw theywere walking on clouds. "It feels like we are in a Philadelphia Cream Cheese commercial." Said Ellone, being the funny girl she is.

"Wait a second," Quistis said stopping in her tracks, "there's an angel in the cream cheese commercial, what if…"She couldn't finish her sentence because Gabriella turned around and put her hand on Quistis' mouth so she wouldn't say it.

"I'll explain it to you later, but first I must take you somewhere safe." Gabriella said, suddenly turning into an extravagant angel.

All of a sudden Rinoa, Selphie, Ellone, and Quistis all turned into gorgeous angels with wings, and followed Gabriella.They went to this big temple, where a man was sitting in a big stone chair.

"Master, I have brought the crusaders, from the earth." Gabriella said as she got on the floor and bowed. "You don't have to do that Gabriella." The man said as he got up to get her up off the floor.

"Hello, I am Hyne." He said as he stuck out his hand to Selphie. Selphie just let her jaw drop, andjust stared at him.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes she is fine, she just over reacts sometimes. Hello I'm Quistis, this here isSelphie, this is Ellone, and this is Rinoa." Quistis said acting natural.

"Well, I bet you all are wondering why you are here. Let me give you a brief explaination. We have been having some uprisings in Hell, and all the people have been giving us trouble.The reason you are here, is so you can help me out with all the things they send our way." He explained.

"Wait a second, did our guy friends go to Hell to give the bad people a beatdown?" Selphie said plainly. "Pretty much. Nice way to put that Selphie. I never thought of it that way." Hyne said.

"You gals will be staying in my guest house, so then when I ever need your help, you'll be right there on hand." Hyne said with a smile on his face.

"Gabriella here will get you to your rooms, and then you are free to go wherever you please." Hesaid as Gabriella led them to a long hallway full of rooms.

"Would you guys rather stay in rooms together, or have separate rooms?" She asked as they walked past a few doors. "I would rather that I stay with Quisty, just incase I got scared."Selphie said.

"I'll have my own room." Rinoa and Ellone said at the same time. They looked at each other in bewilderment,and just started to crack up.

Gabriella came to a door that looked like a plain old door but on the other side, was something totally unexpected.

A gigantic room, that had the finest furniture, and the softest carpet, with a large bathroom, with a Jacuzzitub, and a shower that could fit about 500 people.

Also it had a walk in closet to hold just about anything. And to Quistis'advantage, it was all pink.

"Umm excuse me Gabriella?" Selphie said trying to get her attention.

"Yes Selphie?" Gabriella said being very polite.

"Can I have my own room? I feel very safe, and I'm not scared at all." Selphie said with a big smile.

"Sure Selphie." Gabriella said chuckling a little. The group left Quistis to soak up all of what was in her room.The next person to get settled into her room was Ellone.

"Here it goes." She said, expecting what was coming. She opened the door, and it was a gorgeous room, with everything green you can possibly think of, and surprisingly, it had a picture of Zell on the ceiling of the room, right above the bed. It had all the same features as Quistis' room, but Ellone felt even more at home here than anywhere else.

Next to get her room was Rinoa. She was so excited that she almost knocked down the door trying to get it open. She opened it and it was just like living in the clouds, and it was all things she absolutely loved, including a glass box with a gunblade on the wall.

Also on the nightstand Rinoa saw a picture of her and Squall. She fell onto her back on her bed, and sighed very happily. Gabriella closed the door.

"Selphie, since you decided to get a room by yourself at the last minute, it's not completely done yet. So if you want, I can take you on a tour so you can get familiar with the place." She said holding out her hand.

Selphie grabbed her hand and giggled happily as they took off over the house. It was a lot smaller than Selphie had expected, with the enormity of the rooms, she thought it had to be a gigantic rich house, but it really wasn't.

On the outside it looked like any other normal house. They flew for about an hour when Gabriella told Selphie it was time to go back, and show her, her room.

Selphie was overjoyed that she was able to finally get to see her room. When they got there, Selphie sighed deeply, and opened the door, to find a big yellow and bright room, that was filled with flowers, and had a big round yellow bed, with a baby chocobo, in a pen where it was content sleeping in it's house. Selphie ran around checking every little corner in her room, in which she was very pleased.

After everyone had gotten adjusted to their rooms, they all came to check each other's rooms, and then went to go find a place to eat, which Selphie knew about, because she knew where things were.

They had bagels and Philadelphia cream cheese, with the main course being shepherds pie, which never ended, until Rinoa ate the last bite which made her and everyone else full.

"That's cool, they give you all you want until the last person to be full takes their last bite." Ellone said, already getting adjusted to the life in paradise.


	3. Life In Not So Paradise

Good and Evil

Chapter 3

Life In Not So Paradise

As Squall, Seifer, Irvine, and Zell entered the room, they all noticed it got really really hot.

"Whooo whie, is it sure hot in here." Zell said as his perfectly gelled hair started to fall. Squall didn't usually mind the heat, but now it really got to him. He took off his jacket to reveal a white muscle shirt, with a perfectly toned body underneath.

"Whoa hoa hoa Squally boy, since when have you been like that?" Seifer said joking with Squall. Irvine was the next guy to get really hot and take off his coat.

He wore a blue t-shirt with his muscles bulging at the biceps. Lucia leaded them to a building that looked harmless, but when they got on the inside, they realized how bad the place was.

It was completely filthy with so much junk on everything they couldn't even see what it was on.

"Master, the recruits are here." Lucia said to a dark shadowy figure sitting down.

"Great, just leave them here, and you can go catch yourself a rat." The figure said. He stood up revealing his true identity.

"Hello I am Satan. Look usually I don't call people in to take care of my problems, but this one is serious. All the people are in an uproar saying that they don't belong here, but even though I don't do the sorting, they blame me. I mean how much can a guy take!" The guys stood silently listening to Satin just blabbing on and on.

They finally sat down, and cried together, and laughed together and also told each other secrets. After everything was all said and done, Satin snapped his fingers, and Lucia appeared out of thin air.

"Yes master?" She said as all the guys stared at her. She was gorgeous, with long black hair, fiery red eyes, a long slender body, and many curves. It was all outlined in her skintight clothes.

" Take these gentlemen to their rooms. Make sure they are settled in, and then give them anything they want." Satan said, as she got all the men's attention, and had them follow her.

The first guy to get his room was Seifer. His room was completely monotone. No fancy colors, no big Jacuzzi tub, just a plain room with some rusty pillows and rough blankets.

The only thing that was actually pretty fancy, was the stand in the closet that had a little TV monitor on it, which was used as a phone. Seifer sat in silence as Lucia took the other guys to their rooms.

The next guy to get his room was Zell. It was pretty much like Seifer's but with a little more pizzazz in it. It was completely devoted to boxing, and had that same little TV stand in the closet.

Zell practiced to punch air, which drove away Squall and Irvine.

Lucia took Squall into his room next. Squalls room was the same as Zell's and Seifer's room, and had a gunblade in a box on the wall. That was the thing that made Squall so happy about his room.

The last person to get his room was Irvine. His room was the same as all the others, but his had a pizzazz in it too, it was pretty much a love room. Everything was red, and satin, and sexy. Just like Irvine.

"Is there anything I can get you Irvine?" Lucia said. "Yeah, can I get a hot tub full of girls?" Irvine asked joking. Lucia took him seriously, and snapped her fingers, and closed the door. Out of no where popped up a big heart shaped hottub with many beautiful girls.

"If Selphie finds out about this, i'm in big trouble." Irvine said as he slipped off his clothes and got into the hottub.

Lucia thenwent to Squalls room, and asked him if he needed anything. He didn't need anything so she went to go check on Zell.

"Zell can I get you anything?" She asked. "Yeah, can I have a platter full of hotdogs?" Zell said with a huge grin on his face.

"You got it." Lucia snapped her fingers, and closed the door. Then on Zell's bed appeared a platter of hotdogs. More than he could count. He was in Heaven, not literally though, he was still in Hell.

Lucia went to go ask Seifer if he needed anything.

"Uhhh Lucia, do you know how to work these things in the closet?" Seifer asked.

"Uhh yeah I think so, let me check." Lucia walked over and pushed a few buttons, and it flicked on. It said,

"Welcome, who would you like to call?" and Seifer said, "Do you know where the girls went?"

"Yes they went to go be with Hyne." Lucia said, with a scowl on her face.

"Do you know how to call there?" Seifer asked, hoping he could talk with his Quisty.

"Yes, we keep in close ties with Heaven. If we didn't, the whole Heaven and Hell thing would be destroyed." Lucia said, as she dialed the main house in Heaven.

"Yes may I be connected with a… What's your girlfriends name?" She asked him,

"Quistis" Seifer said almost messing up her name.

"Miss Quistis' room." Lucia handed the phone to Seifer and they talked for the longest time. He was so glad to talk to her, and so jealous that they got to go to Heaven. He was in not what you'd call paradise.


	4. Shopping Spree

Good And Evil

Chapter 4

Shopping Spree

Seifer went to go get the other guys, as Quistis went to go get the girls. They all got together over the phones. They all were happy to see each other. They talked and talked.Zell and Ellone were the first ones to stop talking.

For one, Zell hadn't eaten his hotdogs, and Ellone wanted to go play with Selphie's baby chocobo.

Zell started chugging his hotdogs, and put ketchup on them, or so he thought. He had the condiment all over his face, when Irvine walked in to tell Zell something.

"Hey Ze... OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED!" Irvine screamed. Zell just looked at him blankly with about a million hotdog wrappers around him on the floor.

"What?" Zell said still obviously confused. He stood up and jumped up and down in an angry way yelling,

"What the heck is wrong Irvine!" Then he happened to look over into the mirror on the wall. He had started turning red, and was growing a red tail with a point on the end.

"Oh my gosh, what is happening to me?" Zell said, backing away from the mirror.

"AHHH" Zell screamed running away from Irvine, with his arms flailing in the air. Irvine just watched him until he was out of sight. Irvine walked back to his room.

"Uh Selph, I need to tell Ellone something." Irvine said with a worried look on his face. Selphie grabbed Ellone, who was trying to make the chocobo fly.

"Yes, Irvine?" Ellone said while Selphie fought her for her Boko.

"Ellie! Give me the chocobo!" Selphie said, as Irvine told her what was happening.

"Sorry, Irvine, I can't hear you because SEFIE is getting in my way." Ellone said as she looked at Selphie.

"Well, Zell has become a demon, he's gone mad, it's really scary." Irvine said, as Ellone immediately lost grip of the chocobo as Selphie went flying across the room. Ellone turned around as soon as Selphie crashed into the wall.

"Oh my gosh Selphie, I'm so sorry. Gotta go Irvine, got a crisis here, talk to ya later." Ellone said as she ran over to Selphie who was still shocked at what happened. Selphie recovered very quickly from the wall, and the chocobo, was just fine.

Squall and Rinoa talked on the videophone until the next day when Selphie, Quistis, and Ellone came in to find her still on the phone.

"Rinnie! Come on! We have to go meet people today!" Selphie said pulling Rinoa away from the phone.

"NOO just five more minutes!" Rinoa said, holding onto the phone.

"Fine, you can stay here, and we'll go have fun!" Selphie said about ready to attack Rinoa, with Quistis and Ellone holding her back.

"Come on Selph, let's just go and leave the butthole to be with herself!" Quistis said, as Selphie gained recomposure, and said, "Yes you are right, lets leave the butthole to be with herself." Selphie said as they walked out the door.

Rinoa could still hear Selphie yelling at her through the walls until they were gone. Quistis and Ellone followed Selphie until they found the perfect shopping place, and they bought the cutest stuff, and came back to their rooms, with billions of bags, and they were all laughing.

Rinoa opened her door, as they walked by, and she said, "Hey guys, what'd you get me?" They all turned around and looked at her.

"I think I got her something," Quistis said, as she went into Rinoa's room. Selphie and Ellone came in after Quistis and they all showed Rinoa what they got.

They had the prettiest stuff, like Quistis had loads of pink everything, and Ellone had truckloads of green stuff, and Selphie, she had a universe of yellow stuff.

"Where's my stuff?" Rinoa asked.

"I have it right here," Quistis said as she pulled out a little tiny blue marble.

"WOW!" Rinoa said, as her eyes just about bulged out. "What? What is it?" Quistis said, not knowing exactly what she had bought Rinoa.

"Oh it's just a blue marble, but I have a marble collection, and believe it or not, this is the first blue marble I have." Rinoa said gleaming with pride.

"Oh." Quistis said as she mentally whacked her head on the ground.

"Well we have to go unpack our stuff that we got." Selphie said, also getting ready to play with Boko.


	5. Squall Falls In Love

Good and Evil

Chapter 5

Squall Falls in Love

"Squall?" Irvine said knocking on his door.

"Leave me alone, I want to sulk by myself." Squall said sitting on his bed.

"No dude, you don't know what you're missing, there's a church, where you can sulk, and be sorry for yourself, there's a club with a whole load of ladies, and there's a gunblade store." Irvine said as he heard a gasp, and loud footsteps to grin.

"Lets go get Zell and Seifer and we'll be on our way!" Squall said grabbing his coat, when Irvine put his arm in Squalls way.

"Whoa hoa hoa hold it there little man, Zell isn't himself anymore, he's turned into something so frighteningly evil, it's scary just to think about it." Irvine said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh well." Squall said, pushing Irvine's arm out of the way. They went to the place to sulk first, where Irvine and Seifer left Squall.

"Meet at the Coacoa club at about 5:30." Irvine said to Squall before they left. Irvine dropped Seifer off at the gunblade store, and he went to the Coacoa club. At about 5:30, Irvine saw Seifer walk in with an evil grin on his face. He had about ten bags with little blades sticking out the top of the bag. Irvine sighed and looked up shaking his head. As Seifer sat down, Squall came in, looking rather happy.

"What's up with you Squall?" Irvine asked him.

"Well, personally this whole sulk in public thing is awesome, cuz now I know I'm not the only one who wants to sulk." Squall said putting on a big smile.

"Wow Squall, you must really, really like it." Seifer said holding out a gunblade lighter to Squall, who gladly accepted it.

"Hey what do I get?" Irvine said fluttering his eyelashes. Seifer dug through his bag, and pulled out a pack of gunblade gum, which Irvine accepted and chewed his first piece.

Selphie had so much fun with Boko that day. There was a knock on her door and it was Gabriella.

"Yes?" Selphie said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

"No, but I do have a question." Selphie said as Gabriella nodded her head for her to ask.

"Can I keep Boko?" Selphie said with her eyes getting big, and watery thinking about the fact that her beloved Boko would be soon gone.

"Yeah sure, you can keep him." Gabriella said, as she almost choked from the hug Selphie gave her. Selphie thanked her until Gabriella ran away practically dying from the hugs Selphie gave her.

Gabriella asked all the other girls if they wanted anything. Quistis wanted a big teddy bear to hug in place of Seifer, so Gabriella gave her one big fuzzy pink teddy bear.

Ellone wanted some chocolate that was light and fluffy, because she was having a craving. Ellone got as much chocolate as she wanted, and she was practically drowning in the chocolate. After an hour or two, Ellone had finished ALL the chocolate.

Rinoa wanted a little doll of her Squally, because she was homesick.

"Done." Gabriella said as she snapped her fingers, and on Rinoa's bed poofed a little doll that looked exactly like Squall.

"Thanks so much Gabriella." Rinoa said as she gave her a quick hug and ran to her bed and hugged her Squally doll.


	6. Sprained Ankle

Good and Evil

Chapter 6

Sprained Ankle

Irvine kept chewing and chewing his gunblade gum. "Jeez Seifer, what did you get, the long, and I mean long, lasting flavor gum?" Irvine said as he rubbed his jaw. "Ya, I wanted to make sure you got your money's worth." Seifer said with a big smile on his face. "How much did you pay for that gum?" Irvine said trying to find the price on the package. "Two thousand dollars, in American money." Seifer said as he kept walking but Irvine and Squall and stopped with their jaws wide open. Seifer stopped and turned around. "What?" Seifer said looking at the two guys just standing there. "You paid two thousand dollars….. fff…. Fff… for… thh.. th… that?!?!?!?!" Irvine said looking at Seifer. "Yeah, what is it a crime to want to buy things for your friends?" Seifer said looking through his bag of things. "Don't make me tell Quistis what you bought!" Squall said practically yelling at him. "NO NO NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Seifer said as he dropped his bag of stuff as it shattered to pieces. "Oh great now look what you did!!" Seifer said as he teared up and ran away crying. Irvine and Squall looked at each other and started laughing so hard they couldn't stop. Irvine and Squall drunkly walked home still laughing very hard. Lucia came up to them when they were just about to their rooms. "Where were you guys?!" she yelled to them. They just looked at her blankly. "What do you mean where were me, we were checking out the places." Irvine said covering where they actually were. "Don't lie to me, because we know where you guys were. You were at the Coacoa club, which is not allowed from you guys, because you're supposed to be watching the bad places such as the bars and places like that. "Oh." They both said at the same time and walked quietly back to their rooms.

"Weeeeeeee!" Selphie screamed as she played with boko, with all the stuff she had bought for him. "You know Boko, we are going to have so much fun when we return to Earth." Selphie said as she plopped on her fluffy bed. She heard something coming from the closet, and it was the video phone. "Hey butterfly!" Irvine said as he finally spit out the gum. "Irvy!!!" Selphie said as she backed up and got boko. "Guess what Irvy! I get to keep Boko!" Selphie said as she held Boko up to the screen. "He's cute!" Irvine said acting like a total girl. Selphie put Boko down as he ran over to eat out of his platinum food dish. "Oh ya, I almost forgot!!" Selphie said as she ran over to a bag and pulled something out. She ran back to the closet and fell flat on her face. Selphie could hear Irvine laughing because he saw the whole thing. "Irvy!!" Selphie yelled in pain. "Oh my gosh Selphie are you okay!" Irvine yelled. "No!! Do you think I look okay!?" Selphie yelled as she started crying. "I'll call one of the girls and tell them to get you." Irvine said as he hung up before Selphie could say anything. Irvine called Quistis thinking she would be responsible enough to know what to do. Busy. He couldn't get a hold of her. So Irvine called Ellone. It rang and rang and rang and finally he saw Ellone, who looked as if she had just gotten out of bed, answer.

"Hello? Oh hi Irvine." She said tiredly. "Ellone, you have to go help Selphie she hurt herself!" Irvine said jittery. "Okay hold on I'm going to go help her." Ellone said as she ran out the door to Selphie's room. As she was getting there Selphie sighed a sigh of relief even though she was still crying from the pain. "Selph, I'm gonna help you okay?" Ellone said running to the kitchen to get a chair and some ice. Ellone came running back with a chair and an ice pack as she dropped the ice pack and picked up Selphie and sat her in the chair. Ellone put the ice on the sprained ankle, at which Selphie winced a little. Ellone went back to her room to get some things, and told Irvine to call Selphies room in about five minutes. Ellone grabbed a sleeping bag, and a pillow and some necessities. Ellone went back to Selphies room, and saw Selphie walking around cleaning things up. "Hey, Sef? No mean to be rude, but what are you doing?" Ellone said. "Gabriella came and fixed my sprained ankle." Selphie said in a cheery voice. "Okay well Irvine's going to call.." The phone rang. "Now." Ellone said as she started to giggle and walk back to her room. "I'll be back." Ellone said in the Arnold Shwarzaneger voice as she walked out the door.

Selphie giggled and skipped over to the phone and answered it. "Hey butterfly, how ya feelin?" Irvine said as he looked at Selphie like she was hurt or something. "Great Irvy! Gabriella fixed my ankle so it doesn't hurt anymore." Selphie said as she tried to show Irvine her ankle. "Hey Selph I miss you so much." Irvine said as he kissed the screen. "I miss you too Irvy." Selphie said as she kissed the screen also. When Selphie pulled her lips away from the screen Irvine saw Ellone standing in the doorway just watching them. "Selph Ellone's at your door." Irvine said. Selphie turned around to see Ellone wave and walk in to see Boko sleeping. "Hey Selph, when Boko wakes up let me know because I want to take him on a walk." Ellone said as she walked back out the door. "Irvy, do you like chocobo's?" Selphie asked him when he answered, "of course I do, they are cute and sweet, just like you." Selphie giggled and said she had to go warm up some milk for Boko when he wakes up. "Bye butterfly, love ya." Irvine said as he blew a kiss at her. "Bye Irvy, love ya more." Selphie said as she caught the kiss, and blew one right back.


	7. The Message

Good and Evil

Chapter 7

The Message

Ellone went back to her room, and slipped off her shoes to take a nap. About half way through her nap, she woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Ellone answered it. It was Selphie. "Sorry it took me so long Ellie. Boko was being stubborn and wouldn't drink his milk. But it's okay if you come.." There was a big crash. Selphie turned around, and Boko had knocked the fancy china on the table, onto the floor. He was just sitting there in the middle of the mess. "Hold on Ellie." Selphie said as she turned around and put Boko in the corner, and cleaned up the china. "Okay sorry Ellie, you can come over now. I'm going to let Boko get out of the corner once you get here." Selphie said as Ellone said she'll be over in a bit, but she had to get her shoes on and brush her teeth.

Ellone came over about ten minutes later, and Boko was happy to see her. Ellone grabbed the leash that was hanging on the wall. "Come on Boko, lets go for a walk!" Ellone said with very much enthusiasm. Boko ran over excitedly. Selphie walked to her door and watched them run off. "Have him back by 8!!" Selphie yelled as they ran off into the distance until she could no longer see them. The phone rang, and Selphie answered it. It was Irvine. "Hey butterfly, I was just talking to Quistis, and she wanted me to ring you, because she wants to talk to you." Irvine said as something creeped up behind him. "Irvine look out!!" Selphie screamed as Irvine turned around and was knocked out. "Hey baby, how you doin?" The demon said. "Leave me alone." Selphie said almost pushing the hang up button. "No, don't hang up please! I'm trapped in this evil body!! Stupid ketchup. I was just trying to eat some hotdogs!!" The demon said as blonde hair started to stick out the top of his head. "Zell?" Selphie said. "Selphie, you have to let Ellone know that I'm okay, it's just that I can't control myself anymore." Zell said anxiously. "Okay Zell, but why did you knock Irvine out?" Selphie said as she started to cry. "Sorry Selph, but I had to do it. Irvine was about to eat dinner. He was going to have a cheeseburger, and he was gonna put ketchup on it and turn out just like me." Zell said. "Thanks Zell, under all that Red demon, I know that you are still the caring Zell I know. I'll let Ellone know that you are okay, because she was getting worried about you." Selphie said as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Selphie was eating dinner when Ellone and Boko came through the door. "Hey Selph, mind if I join ya for dinner?" Ellone asked as she hung the leash up on the wall. "Sure, I'm having macaroni and cheese." Selphie said as Ellone sat down at the table a filled her bowl with macaroni. "Oh ya Ellie, Zell called me, kind of well actually he knocked out Irvine first, but he wanted me to tell you that he was okay." Selphie said as Ellone pulled away. "Oh my gosh, I have to talk to him, I miss him so much." Ellone said as she started to tear up. "Don't cry Ellie, everything will be okay, you'll be back together soon." Selphie said as they finished dinner talking away about hair, animals, guys, ect. Then when they finished dessert, which was vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and brownies, they said goodnight and went to bed.


	8. Mesmerized

Good and Evil

Chapter 8

Mesmerized

Irvine woke up on the floor about two hours later. "What happened?" he said to himself as he rubbed his throbbing head. It all hit Irvine like a ton of bricks. He remembered talking to Selphie on the phone, she got this worried look on her face, and he turned around and was knocked out by Zell. "Zell." Irvine said, as his eyes became blood shot red. Irvine got up, still a little woozy from being conked out, grabbed his gun, and stomped out the door. Squall and Seifer were playing catch in the hallway. "Hey Irvine, do you want to join us?" Seifer said as he vigorously threw the ball to Squall. "Nope sorry guys, I'm out to get Zell." Irvine said still walking down the hall. "Okay! Bye, see ya later!" Seifer said as he waved to Irvine as a ball came flying at his head and he fell to the ground. Squall just laughed and went back into his room. "Squall help me, I can't feel my legs!" Seifer said as he just lay there. "Squall!!" Seifer said as the lights in the hallway started to turn out. "Oh great, just what I need." Seifer said to himself. As the last light turned out in the hallway, fog started to appear out of nowhere, and Satin came walking into sight. "Oh gosh satin, why do you have to make such a big entrance?" Seifer said as he began to regain control of his legs. "Well you know I AM Satin." He said as he circled Seifer. "Is there anything you need from me?" Seifer asked. Satin stopped looked at him, and said, "Well, I do need one little TINY favor." Satin started circling Seifer, which made him a little uneasy. "What might that be?" Seifer said as he tried to stand up but Satin pushed him back down. "I need you to become my Knight." Satin said as Seifer started to laugh and replied, "I've already been down that road, and trust me, I don't want to do it again." Satin didn't seem too angry, but what he said mesmerized Seifer and put him into a trance. His eyes turned gray, and he said, "Yes master, anything you say." As Satin crossed his arms in contempt and said, "Now that's more like it."

Squall lay on his bed, for the longest time. He felt so lonely, and missed Rinoa. He tried to call her, but there was no answer. Squall decided that he wanted to go sulk in public, which he enjoyed more than anything here. Squall walked out his door, and saw Seifer still lying on the ground. Squall walked over to see if he was still alive. Seifer's eyes shot open and grabbed Squalls legs. "Seifer what are you doing?" Squall said as he tried to swat away Seifer's hand. "Must kill… must kill." Seifer said over and over again. Squall tried to scream for help, but he knew it was no use. Irvine was after Zell, Zell had turned into a demon, and Seifer was out to kill him. Squall just pulled his legs as hard as he could and finally got one leg away from Seifer. He tried to run with Seifer attatched to his leg, but that didn't work to well. So Squall yanked his leg with all his might and freed it from Seifer. Squall started to run, but was almost caught by Seifer who had gotten up, and raced after Squall. 'What do I do? What do I do?' Squall thought to himself, as he ran up and down empty streets. 'I've got it!!' he finally thought to himself. Squall ran to the nightclub, and hid behind the bar counter. The bartender just looked at him. Squall told him that someone was after him and for the bartender to just not even notice that he was there. So the bartender just kept going on with her job. Seifer came into the night club, pulled out his gun, and shot the ceiling. He sent all the people into a scamper. As everyone was running around, Seifer walked up to the bar counter. He leaned over it, and asked the bartender if she had seen the person in the picture he was holding up. It was of him and Squall playing at the beach. The bartender said she had seen him go upstairs. So Seifer went up the stairs, and the bartender grabbed Squall's arm, and ran out of the club and ran across the street into an empty house. All the windows were boarded up so you couldn't see in the windows. She closed and locked the doors behind him. Squall looked at her and noticed she was a little different than all the other women here. She unzipped her coat and became a radiant angel. Squall just looked at her in awe wondering what she was doing in a place like this. "I'm here because of you." She said as if she could read his mind. 'Whoa she's hot!!' Squall thought in his head. "What about your girlfriend?" She said as Squall looked at her like she could read minds. 'How does she know about Rinoa?' He thought. "She's in heaven and I was the one who talked to her. I saw the alarm go off, which meant I had to come here, and save you and your friends." Gabriella said. "Now hush, we must be quiet." She said as they crept up the stairs. They walked into a room, where Zell, who had become normal again, and Irvine were sitting quietly in a corner. "Come on boys, we must get out of here, Seifer has gone looking for Squall and we don't have much time." Gabriella said as she opened another door. They walked through the door, and it looked like they were in a normal room. But when she closed the door, it looked completely different. There were benches surrounding the walls, and so they walked through another door. It was the hallway of all the back rooms in the Black Moomba Club. They walked through another series of doors, and soon they were in a place that was positively radiant. There were angels flying in the sky, and four beautiful girls approached them. "Irvy!" Selphie yelled. "Selph, is that you?" Irvine asked as he couldn't believe his eyes. "Squally!" Rinoa yelled. "Whoa Rin you sure have changed." Squall said as he scoped Rinoa up and down. "ZZEELLAAYY!!" Ellone yelled as Zell said "Oh crap." And ran as fast as he could, but was knocked down by Ellone who was sitting on his back by now. "I missed you sooooo much," Ellone said as she just about killed Zell from squeezing him too tight. Selphie and Irvine were the first ones to go back to the rooms, and then it was Squall, and next was Ellone and Zell. Quistis just stayed there and talked to Gabriella about Seifer. "How come Seifer didn't come with the other guys?" Quistis asked. "Well, he was put under a spell by Satan, and now he's very dangerous." Gabriella said, almost afraid to tell her. "Will the spell ever rub off?" Quistis asked wondering if she'd ever get her Seifeyweify back soon. "Well, it depends, the spell that's on him now is the one that he was put under before, so if you hurt him, you should be able to take the spell away." Gabriella said, as Quistis decided to hit the sack. "Goodnight Quistis." Gabriella said as she closed the door to the mortal world. Quistis lay there on her bed that night, unable to sleep because of the Seifer problem. "We must kill him, or else…"


	9. The Escape

Good and Evil

Chapter 9

The Escape

Selphie woke to Quistis shaking her to consciousness. "Quisty, it's.." Selphie looked over at her clock, "3:30 in the morning." Selphie said still obviously tired. "Come on Selph, we have to go kill Seifer." Quistis said as she put her hand out to Selphie. "Kill Seifer? Boy that's one thing I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth." Selphie said trying to ease the moment. "Now's not the time for jokes Selph, now get up and get ready, we have to leave before people start to wake up." Quistis said as Selphie did what she said. "I'm gonna go get Rin and Ellie up, come and meet in the lobby when you are ready." Quistis said as she slipped past the snoring Irvine on the couch. Selphie grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom, and changed. She walked up to Irvine and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Cowboy." She said as she walked through the door. While Selphie was walking down the hall, Ellone, and then Rinoa met her. They all met up in the lobby with Quistis. "Okay, now what we have to do is go to the entrance to heaven, and go into the room, and walk across the hall into another room, and then open the door, and we'll be in Hell." Quistis said as Rinoa, Ellone, and Selphie looked at her like she knew everything. "Hey Quis, how did you find all this out?" Rinoa asked. "Well, I couldn't exactly sleep last night so… Wait, we need to go, the cleaning crew will be here soon." Quistis said as they walked to the entrance of Heaven. They opened the door and walked into the room. "This way." Quistis said as they followed her. "Oh yes, did you guys grab your weapons?" Quistis asked. "DUH!!" Selphie said with much sarcasm. "Where would any of us go without our weapons?" Selphie said as Rinoa and Ellone kind of looked down. "I accidentally forgot my weapon." Rinoa said giving a sorry smile to Quistis. Ellone said the same thing so Quistis sent them back to Heaven to get their stuff. "You wait for them here, I'm gonna go check out the stuff here." Quistis said as Selphie yelled after her, "Don't let Seifer get you!" Quistis walked through the door, and looked different. She looked bad. Her hair was slicked back with gel, her glasses were gone, she was wearing entirely black, but it was just like her normal clothes. "Whoa." Quistis said as she looked at herself amazed.

Quistis walked around and saw a clothes store, so she went in. She came out with a bag, and had some tight fitting clothes in it. "Just so we fit in." Quistis said to herself, as she saw someone walking down the street. She ducked behind a trashcan just to be safe. It was Seifer, and he was mad. You could tell just by looking at him. When he walked into a bar, Quistis ran back to the entrance of Hell. Selphie was still standing there, but Ellone and Rinoa were just across the hall. They all walked in, and changed just as Quistis had. Selphie's hair went down past her shoulders, and her eyes turned from green, to red. Rinoa's highlights in her hair went away, and her clothes turned to black. Ellone's eyes became black, and her fingernails became very very long. Quistis pulled out her shopping bag. "Here you go you guys, I did a little shopping, so we would look like we belong here." Quistis said as she handed each of them a tight shirt and tight shiny pants, with sunglasses, and black heeled platform shoes. They all changed, and they were glad Quistis got them those clothes, because if they were have to walked into the city with what they were wearing before, they would have felt so out of place. They walked around until Quistis stopped. "What's the matter Quis?" Rinoa asked. "This is where I saw Seifer." Quistis said as she pointed to the building that Seifer had walked into. "Lets go look." Quistis said as they walked across the street into the bar. They went up to the bartender to ask where he went. The woman said he went up the stairs. So they went up the stairs, and went up to a door. "Shhh.." Quistis said as she crept up to the door, and put her ear up to it. She could clearly make out what they were saying. "Have you found him yet?" She heard one voice say. "No, he has left the premisise, I've looked, looked some more, and looked even more. He's not here." Quistis heard another voice say. She was sure it was Seifer. "Well find him, and kill him, then find the others, and kill them all. I will have complete power!" The other voice said, as Quistis heard them walking towards the door. Quistis ran over to another room that had a door, and hid behind the door. Seifer and the man, also known as Satan, walked down the stairs and left the building. The girls followed them until they got to this big mansion. "Whoa." Ellone said. "I'm scared, Rinnie hold my hand." Selphie said as Rinoa ran over to Selphie and grabbed her hand. "The Devils Manor." Quistis said looking up at the house. "Whoa how'd you know that Quis?" Rinoa asked her. "It says the Devils Manor, right here." Quistis said as she pointed to the brick column with the gold plaque on it. "Oh, that explains it." Rinoa said as she let go of Selphie's hand and walked forward to push the gate open. "Rinnie, there's a lock on that gate." Ellone said pointing to the lock on the gate. Rinoa turned around and said, "You know what?! Why do you have to be so obvious all the time, for once can you just SHUT UP!!" Rinoa kidded. As everyone watched her yell at Ellone, the gate opened mysteriously. "That's better." Rinoa said as she turned around to find the gate wide open. "Did that just.." The other girls nodded their heads. "Come on lets go!" Rinoa yelled as she ran ahead to the front door. " She's so hard to keep up with." Selphie said as they all tried to catch up with the speedy Rinoa.


	10. The Capture

Good and Evil

Chapter 10

The Capture

Rinoa who was standing on the porch with her arms crossed met Ellone, Selphie, and Quistis.

"What took?" Rinoa said as the girls were walking up the steps to the porch.

"What should we do, the front door probably isn't unlocked." Selphie said as Ellone began to look around for ways to get in. Quistis walked over to a rope and pulled it. A big dong sounded, and all three girls came rushing over.

"Ready?" Quistis said as they all nodded their heads. The floor collapsed underneath them, and they all fell down a hole, which became a slide. They landed in fountain that was shooting water. Ellone got up and saw a pathway.

"Come on guys." Ellone said quietly as the four girls silently walked down the pathway. The floor was made of dirt, and there were wooden fire sconces on the walls.

"Wow this place is really old." Ellone said.

"Stating the obvious." Rinoa said rolling her eyes. They all walked in a line for quite some time. Quistis stopped, which made Selphie run right into her, then Rinoa and Ellone ran into her too. They all toppled over into a pile.

"Ow! Who's on my leg?" Selphie asked.

"That would be me." Ellone said as she tried to stand up but lost her balance and fell over again. Once she hit the pile again everyone groaned from the pain. Quistis was on the bottom of the pile and had her hands sticking out. She felt something on her hand.

"Who's touching my hand?" Quistis said, because she couldn't see.

"Not me." Selphie said. "Not me." Said Rinoa. "Not I." Said the little red hen.

"Not… hey! That's my line!" Ellone said as the chicken ran away clucking. Quistis somehow squeezed her head out of the pile and screamed. It was a shrill scream, which made all the other girls jump. There was a giant tarantula on Quistis' hand.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Selphie screamed. Quistis looked up at her and said,

"It's not on you." Selphie stood up jumping up and down running around saying, "Get it out, get it out!" A tarantula fell down Selphie's dress. Quistis flicked her hand, and got up.

"Can we go please?" Rinoa said getting the jitters.

"Why did we even stop in the first place?" Ellone asked.

"Because of that!" Quistis said enthusiastically,pointing to a big fiery portal not twenty feet from them.

"Where does it lead to?" Selphie asked getting closer to the portal. She walked up to the portal and put her finger on it. The portal sparked and Selphie jumped and ran behind Quistis.

"Whoa…." Rinoa said as Selphie came out of hiding. "Where does it lead us to?" Ellone asked. "Only one way to find out." Rinoa said as she jumped through the portal. Rinoa walked around a little as Quistis, Selphie, and Ellone all piled on top of each other as they came through the portal.

"Guys!" Rinoa whispered as they all scrambled over.

"SSHHHHH!" Rinoa said getting in Selphie's face. They all poked their heads around the corner. It was Seifer, who was with some deranged demon.

"Yes master, I will make sure they are terminated." Seifer said as he got up to walk out the door. Seifer walked past them without even noticing. The girls followed Seifer until he was out of the portal. Then they grabbed him, but he was too strong to be able to be held down by four measly little girls.

"Seifer… Don't you even remember me?" Quistis said as she put on the puppy dog pout.

"Must follow master's commands." Seifer said with a little bit of strain in his voice.

"Selph I think he's cracking, I'm going to need your help." Selphie ran over and started to puppy dog pout also.

"Ellie, Rin help us out!" Selphie yelled. All four girls were standing in front of Seifer who was going ballistic.

"No no no! This can't be! I MUST FOLLOW MASTERS ORDERS!" Seifer yelled as he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Quistis yelled as she ran to his side.

"Come on Quisty, we have to get out of here." Rin said as her senses started to act up.

"We can't leave him here though. Selphie grab an arm, Ell, grab a leg, Rin grab his other leg, and I'll take his other arm." Quistis said. They carried him for awhile. Until Seifer woke up.

"Owwwiee, Quisty! I have the worst headache, can I have some pain re…… AAAAHHH!" Seifer screamed as the put him down because he was squirming too much.

"Seifer.. shhh." Quistis said as she put her fingers on his lips.

"Come on we have to get out of here, I'll explain later." Quistis said as they ran after Selphie, Ellone, and Rinoa who had started running as soon as they put down Seifer. They got back to the same room they had fallen down in.

"What do we do now?" Selphie said as she started rocking back and forth on her feet.

"UMMM… HELLO! DOESN'T ANYONE SEE THAT BUT ME?" Rinoa stated a little bit too loud. Rinoa ran over to a door that had stairs.

"That looks kind of obvious." Seifer said as he ran over.

"Lets go!" He said as he started to run up the stairs. They made it out of the house, but the gate had closed.

"I wonder how it opened the first time.." Rinoa said as she got to thinking.

"Well let's see, you were yelling at me when it opened." Ellone said wanting Rinoa to repeat what she said.

"Hmm lets see, what did I say?" Rinoa thought as it came to her. _You know what! Why do you have to be so obvious all the time, for once can you just __SHUT UP! _Rinoa said it out loud, and the gate opened. They ran through it and got to the entrance of hell. Selphie ran over to a rock where they had hidden their clothes. They all changed while Seifer was facing the other way.

"Okay Seifer lets go!" Quistis said as Ellone opened the door, and they all ran out. When they got back into heaven, they changed just as they had the first time. Seifer was amazed at what he was missing.

"So, where do you guys stay?" Seifer said as Quistis started to giggle thinking of what Seifer would look like when she showed him their rooms.

"Well we better get back to our rooms anyway, the guys will be waking up soon." Quistis said as they headed to the main building. All the girls went intotheir rooms, and slipped back into bed as if nothing had happened. Quistis and Seifer had gone back to her room. Quistis couldn't help but laugh at the amazement in Seifer's eyes, voice, and actions.The gang spent the next day working on peoples claims of not ebing in the right place.When everything was settled between heaven and hell, the gang went back to Earth.

When they went back to Balamb, they couldn't talk about their mission unless they were in a private place, and they couldn't tell anyone who didn't go on the mission. That night when Seifer and Quistis were having a date night in his dorm watching movies, Seifer fell asleep. Quistis thought it was cute, so she snuggled with him.

Then Seifer started to talk in his dream, things like "I'm not done, come back, you can't get away that easily." Quistis tried to wake up Seifer, but he just kept talking. She started to get freaked out, so she called Selphie who was there in an instant. The both tried to wake up Seifer but nothing worked.

After a while, the whole gang was there, and finally Seifer woke up. With a sigh of relief Quistis kissed Seifer, and told him to get some sleep, because he must have been tired from the trip back home. And that's exactly what Seifer did.

Authors Note: Hey, this is the last chapter for this story, and hopefully, I'll be able to do a sequel, and sorry if this chapter was too long, I just didn't want to have to make a whole new chapter. Hope you enjoyed! PLEEZ REVIEW!


End file.
